The Unexpected files: The Return of the Wrath of Egypt
by penguin adventures
Summary: All Team Penguin and Marlene wanted was a trip to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. But Private accidentally brings back a evil ruler from the dark depths of history. Now a unholy alliance between Lord Shen and Kahmunrah threatens to destroy the world as we know it. Now in order to save the world the penguins have to team up with a former nightguard and...museum exhibits?
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention Civilians,

I going to keep this recap briefing…brief. It has been two months after defeating the cyber-daleks (again) and three months after our battle with Lord Shen in Zootopia. And also 1 Month since the grand opening of the Zoo Newest Attraction and the Prehistoric chaos the Hans and blowhole created. A disaster that also lead to the downfall of Park Commissioner Mcslade and the appointment of Commissioner Victor Vesuvius. (Kowalski: so horrible). After deciding that some of us need a break from Vesuvius's unpopular decisions, we decided that we needed a vacation. After Kowalski suggested some bad ideas; Denmark (nope), Madagascar (doesn't met the "lemur-free" requirement), Mars (doesn't met the "space-squid free" requirement), the zoo (we live in a zoo), the moon (been there done that), and Disney world (how cliché). I decided to do something unexpected and declared a trip to the national capital to visit the Smithsonian. That plan was better received than my original plan to go to there to pound some sense into a certain Orange-haired individual who shall not be named. (Kowalski: cough…trump…cough cough). Well good thing Night at the Museum was just a movie trilogy…right? There will be no brought back to life evil rulers today…I can assure you.


	2. Chapter One: evening at the Museum

May 15th 2017

The Smithsonian Institute, Washington D.C. United States of America

The National Air and Space Museum

7:00 P.M. eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Oh can we see the wright brothers flyer," Private asked holding up a brochure. "Of course right after I see the Apollo space capsule…and the space shuttle. And the Saturn V rocket," I said. "Space monkey!" Rico shouted. "I wouldn't mind if we saw the Amelia Earhart exhibit," Marlene said. "I think that's near the spirit of st. Louis," I said holding up the map. "Boys," Skipper said, "your can stare at the moon buggy all day if you want. I'm here for one thing and one thing only." "we can't even go on vacation without Skipper being in mission mode," Marlene muttered. "But we're at the air AND Space museum," I said. "I'm more interested in the air part," Skipper said, "I mean a building filled with high-quality well maintained combat ready military aircraft! We could build ourselves a new super-plane!"

"Come on Skipper," I said, "they don't even have a decent airbus A-380." "Yeah I don't see any solid gold planes," Skipper said. "first of all we're not rich so the rules of physics do apply to us," I said, "and secondly, A SOLID GOLD PLANE CAN NOT FLY!" "Anyway…one thing only," Skipper said, "The Nighthawk Stealth Bomber!" "OF course," I muttered, "this way…" Private gave a very disappointed sigh. "don't worry private," Skipper said, "we'll have this whole place to ourselves tomorrow! We can explore then." "Okay!" Private said instantly cheering up. I pulled out my map, "What they moved it?" I said, "to the Smithsonian Institution Building near the gate of Kahmunrah." "that's funny," Private said, "I thought nothing was exhibited at the institution building…I thought it was research and administration?" "Why wouldn't they keep it in the air and space museum?" Skipper said. "Follow me…" I said leading us out of air and space.

Shortly

Institution building(Aka Smithsonian castle)

We pasted exhibits featuring AL Capone, Darth Vader, and sesame street before making it to a room filled with Egyptian artifacts. And dominating the center of the room and completely out of place was Skipper's stealth bomber. "what sweater-vested neckbeard put a stealth bomber in this room?" Skipper said, "It doesn't even fit with the other items on display." "Yeah that gate thing creeps me out," Marlene said. "What do it even say," Private said. "I don't know it's all in hieroglyphs!" Skipper said. "beware your are in the presence of The Gate of Kahmunrah," I translated. "Really? What else does it say…" "Just your basic stuff about the underworld, death, destruction, and a mummy's curse…" I said, "basic Egyptian stuff."

Private was leaning over the rope around the gate. "Private!" Skipper said, "be careful! Make sure you don't touch it. I don't want every alarm in the complex going off!" "But the tablet fell off!" Private said. We all saw a tablet laying in front to the gate which seemed to match the one outlined on the gate. "Wow," I said, "the staff really needs a lesson in controlling clumsiness. I mean anyone could pick that up and steal it." Skipper scooped up the tablet and quickly placed it back on it spot on the gate. "Okay!" Skippper said, "Kowalski get your shrink ray ready!" I pulled out my shrink ray and shrunk the stealth bomber. Rico then picked up the shrunken Stealth bomber and swallowed it. "Okay!" Skipper said "let's get out of here!" "Attention museum patrons the Smithsonian institute will close in 1 hour!"

"Back to the super-plane and our camp," Skipper said, "we'll have all day to explore tomorrow!" Suddenly a ancient and unnerving sound started to fill the building. "What's that noise?" Marlene said. We all turned around and watched in horror as the gate started to open. "Is it supposed to do that?" Private asked. "Um…no," I said.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter two: I have come back to life!

(Skipper's POV)

The Five of us could only watch as the gate opened the sound of death getting louder. Also very creepy and intense Egyptian music filled the air. "What's with the atmospheric Egyptian Music?" Marlene asked. We all stared beyond the gate to the swirling sands in the distance. "Egyptian Underworld," Kowalski replied. "Well duh," I said. Suddenly the sands parted and a human-shaped object approached. The human shaped sandy object solidified into a Egyptian man. The man was dressed in the outfit of a powerful Egyptian ruler. He stepped out of the gate which closed behind him and he regarded us strangely.

Well I would be weirded out if I returned to the living world and was greeted by four penguins and a otter. He said something in ancient Egyptian, but as nobody speaks that anymore we couldn't understand him. He then tried switching to French, then Russian, then Spanish, then German. We didn't understand any of those languages either so he tried English. "English Perhaps?" He asked with the stereotypical lispy Egyptian accent. "Kahmunrah I presume," Kowalski said. "Oh good then we don't have to do the back and forth," The pharaoh replied. "What back and forth," I said.

"Well I would say I that have come back to life," The Pharaoh said, "then you would say welcome back. And then I would get angry because..." "Yeah! Yeah! We get the drift," I replied. "Now thank you ice duck's for freeing me from the underworld," He replied. "why do all the ancient evils call us ice ducks?"" I said. "Well there are no records of Egyptians going to Antarctica," Kowalski said, "Otherwise their would be a hieroglyph of a penguin in a Egyptian temple somewhere." "I have no quarrel with exotic animals," Kahmunrah replied, "Now if you excuse me. I have to hunt down Larry Daily of daily devices and destroy his friends!" He pulled off the tablet from the gate, "And Now with the help of the tablet of…wait this isn't the tablet of Ahkmenrah." "Yeah that one's still back in New York," Kowalski replied.

"After all these years," he replied, "The Tablet of Kahmunrah!" "What does it do exactly?" Private asked. "Do?" Kahmunrah asked, "It allow me the ability to bring back whoever I want from the dark depths of history!" "Um what?" I said, "and what will you do with that power?" "Why take over the world of course," Kahmunrah said. "Take over the world?" I said, "Not on my watch Kahmunmad!" "Yeah!" Kowalski said, "And we will stop you!" "You know how you said you have no quarrel with us?" I said, "well we have a quarrel with you!" "Very well," Kahmunrah replied, "You dare to stand in my way? Then Death will be dealt. "Bring it on old man," I said. "As you wish," He replied before waving his hand over the tablet. He then started to chant in ancient Egyptian. "Chants in a ancient tongue," Kowalski said, "That's almost never good." Suddenly a giant army of Egyptians soldiers and Bird-men warriors appeared and surrounded us. Kahmanrah commanded something in Egyptian and they instantly brought their spears and ancient swords to our faces.

"Okay that needs no translation," I said, Kowalski looked around, "we're surrounded, outmatched, and outnumbered. The odds are not good." "Those odds are totally doable!" I said. "We're dead," Marlene said. "With that attitude maybe," I said. "Do you want options Skipper?" Kowalski said. "So this tablet is all powerful?" I said. "Yes," Kahmunrah said holding the tablet. "Well but not a powerful as the cube…" "The Cube?" Kowalski said. "The Cube?" Kahmunrah said. "The Cube of…Rubix…" Kahmunrah brought a very pointy weapon up to my face, "What kind of fool do you take me for? I already fell for that little trick." "Skipper if your going to make a fake all powerful object…Make think of a better name than the cube of rubix," Marlene said. "It was worth a shot," I said.

Suddenly Their was a flash and the last bird we wanted to see appeared. "Greetings Penguins!" Lord Shen shouted, "The greatest warlord in all of china is here." "Kai?" Private asked. "What!' Shen said clearly insulted, "That lumbering oaf? I was talking about me!" "What do you want Shen?" I said. "Um…The usual," Boss wolf said, "Revenge…conquest…domination." "What's with the bird…people…things," Shen said. "Who are you?" Kahmunrah asked. "Did you not hear what I just told the flightless birds?" Shen asked, "I am Lord Shen rightful ruler of gongmon city, Future emperor of the Chinese empire, and aspiring supreme ruler of…THE WORLD!"

"Then our goals are similar?" Kahmunrah said, "Imagine two of the most feared rulers in all of history…we'll be unstoppable!" "how about fifty/fifty," Shen said. "Deal," Kahmunrah said. "Um quick question?" Boss wolf said, "if we work with you…is a dress a required part of the dress code?" "Dress?" Kahmunrah said. "You insolent fool," Shen said, "he is clearly wearing a tunic!" "If anyone's wearing a dress it's your feathered leader," Kahmunrah said. "Excuse me?" Shen said, "This is a royal robe made of the finest silk in all of china," Shen said. "My mistake then," Kahmunrah said. "Bringing back anyone else for your evil army?" I said. "No…I have my loyal soldiers," Kahmunrah said gesturing to his army of solders and bird-men, "besides Ivan the terrible, Young Al Capone, and Napoleon all failed me…so I have no plans on working with those three again."

"So fellow evil ruler,' Kahmunrah said turning to Shen, "What first?" "We could start by killing them then finding your true enemy?" "You know where he is then?" Kahmunrah said. "My scouts have Intel that suggests that he is now the ex-head of the Museum of natural history's night program and currently is a school teacher," Shen said. "So Larry Daily no longer of daily devices," Kahmunrah, "You thought you can escape your old life? Well you days of the nightguard is far from over." "But first we need to get thru the four penguins," Shen said, "it helps not to underestimate them." "What damage can four flightless birds possible do?" Kahmunrah said. "How about a demonstration?" I said.

Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I then proceed to beat up the human portion of Kahmunrah's army. We used all our signature moves Judo, Karate, the omega boom, the corkscrew, private's hypercute, smoke bombs, and of course explosives. When the dust cleared Kahmunrah found half of his army defeated. "That's the damage four flightless birds can do," Shen replied as his army readied their weapons. The other half of Kahmunrah's army shrieked in fear and ran back into the underworld. "No! No! No!" Kahmunrah said, "Do not go back into the underworld!" They just looked at Kahmunrah with blank expressions before running back into the gate. The last hawk-headed bird man closed the gate behind him and Kahmunrah found himself without a army. "Well um…this is awkward." He said, "that was even worst then that stone giant Abraham Lincoln President of the united states defeating my army." "What?" I said. "I think he's referring to the Lincoln memorial statue," Kowalski replied.

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Night at the Museum

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Well um…this is awkward." Kahmunrah said, "that was even worst then that stone giant Abraham Lincoln President of the united states defeating my army." "What?" Skipper said. "I think he's referring to the Lincoln memorial statue," I replied. Lord Shen turned to his forces and shouted, "well? Somebody kill them!" The wolves quickly surrounded us and aimed many sharp pointy weapons at us. "this is not how I wanted to spend my day," Marlene said. "Quiet Marlene I'm thinking of an escape plan," I said. "We beat these losers before and we'll beat them again," Skipper said. "Not this time," Boss wolf replied. "Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!" Shen shouted. Boss wolf turned around and pointing his hammer at Shen, "What do you thing we're doing!"

"Out of my way," Shen said pushing Boss Wolf out of his way. Shen pulled out his knive collection from under his robes and sent a barrage of knifes our way. "evasive!" Skipper shouted. We dove out of the way the knives impaled harmlessly in the floor. Shen charged at us with is guandao and tried to thrust at Skipper. Skipper kicked knocking Shen's legs out from under him. Shen went down with a shout of pain as his guandao skitted across the floor. Shen Flew off and landed on a nearby cannon. "When all else fails," Shen said as he lit the fuse, "More Cannons." Shen fired his cannon sending a cannonball flying our way. "Get down!" Skipper shouted knocking Marlene, Rico, Private, and I to the ground. The Cannonball wizzed past out heads and the wall behind us exploded. Shen enraged turned to his archers, "Archers!" The Archers loaded their crossbows and aimed in our direction.

"We're in the crosshairs!" Private shouted. "lit them!" Shen shouted as the archers lit the ends of their arrows. "On my command," Shen shouted. Kahmunrah's soldiers regained consciousness and looked around utterly confused. Kahmunrah shouted an order in Egyptian and the soldiers readied their spears. "Kowalski options," Skipper said. "Follow my lead," I said. I then ran out of the hole Shen's cannon made Skipper and the others quickly followed. "FIRE!" Shen shouted as his archers let loose their arrows and Kahmunrah's men threw their spears. "After them!" Shen shouted as Wolves and gorillas charged after us.

As we ran into the night a plan started to form in my head. "We need that tablet!" I shouted. "Wha? But we just got away," Marlene said. "IF we get that tablet," I said, "we can summon historical figures of our own." "To risky Kowalski," Skipper said, "we be stopped before we even get close." "who say it has to be THAT tablet," Private said. "Of course," I said. "Of course? Of course what?" Marlene asked. "The Golden Tablet of Ahkmenrah," Private said holding up a brochure for The Museum of Natural History in New York. "wait didn't they move that to The Museum of Natural History in London?" Marlene said. "Well they're doing a special Exhibit called Treasures of London," Private said. "They leave tomorrow evening," I said.

"Very well," Skipper said, "Next stop New York City!" "But first," Kowalski said, "we need to lose Shen's army." "Oh right," Skipper said. "Don't let the penguins escape!" A gorilla shouted, "block all the exits! And block all the entrances too! And go to their camp and surround their super-plane…if the pilot tries to take off kill him!" "Oh great one of Shen's top generals," I said, "Chief gorilla." "Seriously?" Skipper said. "I mean Boss Wolf…Chief Gorilla…it just makes sense." "So the super-plane is out," Private said, "so what is the smashing getting out of here plan?"

"Kowalski where are the nearest toilets?" Skipper asked. "What!" Marlene shouted. "Actually," I said, "I would suggest a brown-river sneak-around." "the sewers?" Marlene said. "Would you rather be flushed down the toilet," I said. "nearest manhole cover," Skipper asked. "Follow me," I said, "quietly." "quickly before Kahmunrah unleashes any more of history's villains." Skipper said. "I have a bad feeling about this," Private said. "Shh!" Skipper said. "Did you hear something?" a wolf asked. "probably your paranoia getting to you," another wolf said. "well you never know where the enemy will attack from," yet another wolf said.

"This war is just beginning," Kahmunrah said, "And Larry Daily no-longer of daily devices will feel my wrath!" Kahmunrah then picked up his tablet and started to chant. As the Chant intensified the golden tablet started to glow. Shen and Boss Wolf watched the glowing tablet with growing concern. Shen felt something that he rarely ever does…utter fear. Kahmunrah switched to English and said, "From the Dark Depths of history and the human imagination I summon…" "General Kai the Collector!" "Oh no," Shen muttered, "anything but him" Kai appeared in a blast of golden light and looked around confused. "IVAN THE TERRIBLE! YOUNG AL CAPONE, NAPOLEON!" The three of them appeared with their respected troops. "IVAN THE AWESOME!" IVAN shouted. "Darth Vader!" Darth Vader and a couple Storm-troopers appeared. "And finally," Kahmunrah said, "Genghis Khan!" "Oh no not him," Shen and Kai shouted. Genghis Khan and several Mongolian horseman appeared. "Finally the most feared and respected rulers in all of history!" Kahmunrah said, "all under one roof! I'm so happy to met all of you." "History's club of evil," Shen replied. "Again,' Ivan the terrible said, "I wasn't really terrible…and the actual translation is Ivan the Awesome." "Still like Ivan the Terrible better," Kahmunrah said.

"Do we have to all wear dresses?" Capone asked. "TUNIC!" Shen and Kahmunrah shouted. "Who cares," Kai said, "If he wants to wear a dress…that's his problem." "TUNIC!" Kahmunrah shouted. "Tunic, kilt, dress, bathrobe…I don't really care," Kai replied. "I would watch your tongue bovine," Napoleon said. "Did you just call me a cow?" Kai asked, "I am a yak!" "Yes very common in Mongolia," Genghis Khan said. "At least I made it past the great wall," Shen replied. "How did you do that?" Genghis khan said, "my armies where no match for that obstacle. "BUT THIS IS!" Shen shouted firing his cannon blasting another hole in the wall. "A formidable weapon," Genghis Khan said, "and quiet powerful…no power can compare to that." Suddenly Darth Vader had the Khan in a Force-choke. "This is no power greater than the dark side," Vader replied. Vader released his hold and Genghis gulped for air. "noted," Shen replied backing away. Kai blasted Vader with a blast a chi, "this is no greater power than chi!"

Suddenly one of Shen's wolf showed up, "Lord Shen! the Penguins have escaped!" "They will go to New York," Shen said, "probably to find this Larry daily and the tablet of Ahkmenrah." "The power of the Tablets of Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah combined would make me…I mean…us unstoppable!" "Now Find me the Penguins of Madagascar and Larry Daily no-longer of daily devices and bring the GOLDEN TABLET OF AHKMENRAH TO ME!" Kai raised his chain blades and the armies of Shen, Ivan the terrible, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, and Kahmunrah readied their weapons. The stormtropper's cocked their blaster and Vader activated his light-saber. Young Al Capone and his cronies loaded their (working) Tommy-guns. Shen raised his guandao and boss wolf readied his hammer. The Imperial March filled the air as everyone poured out of the building.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Battle of the Smithsonian

_Outside the National Air and Space Museum_

 _9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time_

 _(Skipper's POV)_

Kowalski was looking at some sort of blueprints, "Okay the manhole cover should…" "Halt!" A modulated voice said. I turned around to see two storm-troopers standing there. "What is this star wars day?" I said, "comic con?" "He can bring to life fictional characters?" Kowalski said. "Who are you calling fictional?" One of the storm-troopers replied cocking his blaster. "oh I'm scared," I said, "what are you going to do imperial march us to death?" "Skipper is that a good idea?" Marlene said. "Relax Marlene," I said, "Everybody knows storm-troopers are terrible shots!" The two storm-troopers looked at one another, "well…he's not wrong."

I then gave the storm-troopers my hypnotic stare, "You didn't see anything." "We didn't see anything," The two troopers replied before walking away. "It actually worked," I said, "yes!" "Those two probably aren't the only troops Kahmunrah summoned." I turned to see Mongolians, mobsters, Russian knights, Frenchmen, storm-troopers with torches and various lighting devices running around. "Penguins?" Shen shouted from the distance, "come out come out wherever you are." "Kowalski…lead the way." "The manhole cover should be around the corner…" We turned the corner and saw Darth Vader standing on top of the manhole cover. His signature breathing filled the air as he turned around and spoke in his robotic voice, "you have made it far flightless birds…but your ill-advised rebellion ends here." Vader ignited his light-saber and stepped forward, "now behold the power of the dark-side."

 _"Don't think you hypnotic stare would work on him," Marlene said. "Wait," I said pointing in the distance, "JEDI!" "where?" Vader asked as we slipped away. "Now is the perfect time to test my new laser sword," Kowalski said as he hopped onto a trashcan. "Kowalski!" I shouted, "get down that's a order!" "It's no use Anakin," Kowalski shouted, "I have the high ground!" "You underestimate my power," Vader said gripping his light-saber harder, "that will be your downfall."_

Private, Marlene, Rico, and I slipped into the sewer as Light-saber met laser sword. Kowalski dove into the sewer at the last second as Vader roared in rage. "Lord Vader sir," a storm-trooper said, "should we pursue the Jedi?" "He is no Jedi," Vader said as he force-threw the storm-trooper across the national mall. "we got away," Private said. "next stop the super-plane," Kowalski replied as the ceiling exploded. "Surprised?" Shen asked. "Shen!" I shouted. "And Kai," Kai replied. "This is my capture you lumbering oaf," Shen shouted. "I don't think Kahmunrah would be happy if you captured us without the tablet?" I said. "Yes Shen no need to make our lord and master get his dress in a bunch." "TUNIC!" Shen shouted, "and that human fool is not our lord and master…General Kai." "Lord Shen," Kai replied.

"The greatest military minds in china reduced to chasing waterfowl," Genghis Khan replied, "this isn't war this is sport." "You couldn't even get past that fence that the emperor thought was protecting china!" Shen replied. "also," Shen said bringing of his knives up to Genghis's chin, "I find your waterfowl comment very insulting." "And I am hardly a 'common' yak," Kai replied, "I am a spirit warrior!" "Yet mere mortals keep beating you," Shen replied. "Don't make me turn you into a jombie," Kai replied motioning to all the jade amulet on his belt. "You can keep your chi," Shen replied. "Bye bye!" Rico said. "Sorry ladies," I said, "we would love to see your cat-fight but we gotta dash!" We then ran the heck out of there. "what does cats fighting have to do with anything," Genghis said turning to Kai. "Beats me," Kai said. "No! After them! After…" Shen shouted before he started to choke. Vader appeared out of the shadows, "You failure will be addressed." Vader then force carried Shen away.

 _Shortly…_

 _(Shen's POV)_

 _"You let them escape!" Kahmunrah shouted. "They won't make it far…my men have secured the site of their super-plane," I replied. "There what?" Kahmunrah replied. I sighed how primitive is this guy? "There flying machine," I replied. "Ah, I hate those pesky things," Kahmunrah replied. "I will lead the attack on their home in the central park zoo," I replied. "No," Kahmunrah said, "first you must be punished for your failure." "It's just a small setback," Shen said, "It will soon be corrected." Suddenly a magic screen appeared, "then why are they just waltzing into their zoo?" Oh that blasted teleport!_

Boss wolf appeared apparently very happy, "Sir! We just disabled their super-plane! Those penguins aren't going anywhere….not even their monkeys will be able to put it together again!" "Did you get their space-time teleport?" I asked. Boss wolf hit his head with the palm of his hand, "that slipped my mind sorry." "Oh somebodies head is going to roll," Kahmunrah replied. Kahmunrah then turned to a hooded figure in the shadows, "Okay your henchman told me that there is not power greater then the dark side…so let's show Shen the power of the dark-side…not enough to kill him…just enough to make him hurt."

"With pleasure," a voice said a voice that sent terror down my spine. I turned to see that Vader was kneeled for some reason, "what do you need me to do emperor." The robed figure took off his hood revealing his horribly disfigured face, "you are dismissed Lord Vader." "Yes, emperor," Vader replied as he left with his storm-troopers. The Robed figure fired lighting from his fingers and I screamed in agony as his evil laughter filled the air. It no matter this agony is nothing compared to the agony I already experienced…it fact it made me stronger. And those blasted penguins will feel my pain…and my wrath. This battle of the Smithsonian is only the beginning of your doom penguins.

 _(end of chapter four)_


	6. Chapter Five: Secret of the tomb

May 16th 2017

7:00 P.M. Eastern standard time

Museum of Natural History New York

(Kowalski's POV)

We snuck past all the awaking museum exhibits and past two very scary jackal guards. Ahkmenrah was thankfully out of his "tomb" leaving the tablet relatively unguarded. "There it is boys' Skipper said, "the object of Kahmunrah's destruction." "Not all of us are…you know what forget it," Marlene replied. "Can't we just asked Ahkmenrah for it?" Private asked. "why don't you go back and talk with those jackals…they look talkative," Skipper replied. "Skipper," I said, "that could avoid a diplomatic incident and I don't think this Larry daily would be willing to work with us if we steal the tablet."

"You got that right giantor penguins!" a western accent replied. "HALT in the name of the glory of Rome!" another voice said. "Oh no," Skipper said in a mocking tone, "Not the miniatures." "Yes the Miniatures!" a tiny cowboy shouted. "at least it's not the Aztecs," I muttered. "I told you this was a bad idea private," Skipper said. "What…but…" 'are you questioning my leadership," Skipper said. "Um no sir," Private said, "but…" "exactly," Skipper said. "so you're here for the tablet?" the cowboy said, "thought you could steal it?" "Barrow actually," I replied. "And what are the miniatures going to do about it?" Skipper asked.

Skipper then picked up him and the result was instant, "DO NOT MANHANDLE ME!" "I sorry but no," Skipper said, "Now we're just going to take the tablet…defeat a evil ruler…and save the day," Kowalski said reaching for the tablet. "Put me down!" the cowboy said. "Don't make me make you put him down," the roman said. "Yeah," Skipper challenged, "You and what army?" Suddenly the jackal guards walked up and raised their spears to skipper's face. "Ah! That army," Skipper said.

"I got it!" I said raising the tablet over my head. The Jackal guards were instantly upon me pointing their spears at me. "AH heck," I said. I raised my flippers in surrender letting the tablet fall to the floor and we were quickly surrounded by miniatures. "Who else has a Oliver's travels vibe about this," Marlene said. "Yeah their probably gonna tie us up," I said as the miniatures brought in ropes. The Jackal stood at the entrance blocking it with their spears. The Miniatures then jumped all over us and tied us to poles and carried us away. Suddenly there was a clamor of hoofs and Theodore Roosevelt appeared with an angry expression. "What is going on here?" He asked, "we do not treat guests in this manner! Who is responsible for this!" Suddenly the cowboy and the roman appeared. "Octavius and Jededaiah! I expected better from the two of you!"

"Well they started it," jededaiah shouted point at us, "They were trying to steal the tablet!" "Well we don't know where Larry daily is!" Skipper shouted, "So we thought that things coming to life throughout the city would get his attention." "Well why didn't you ask!" Jededaiah said. "WE don't have time for this! Kahmunrah is coming and we need that nightguard!" I shouted. "Kahmunrah?" Teddy asked. "Yeah Ahkmenrah's evil brother," Jededaiah said. "WHAT!" Ahkmenrah shouted as he entered, "then we must find the guardian of Brooklyn!" "Guardian of Brooklyn?" Skipper said, "wow…I'm impressed." "Again not much time," I said, "Kahmunrah has acquired the tablet of Kahmunrah…and is seeking revenge against…you I guess…and this Larry daily guy." "Lawarance is in danger?" Teddy said, "then what are we waiting for?" Teddy then rode off on his horse, "Attention everyone Larry is in danger! We need to attract his attention!"

"Oh he also wants your tablet too," I added. "Come with me…I haven't heard of this tablet of Kahmunrah…but I know someone who does." "Who?" Skipper asked. "My parents," Ahkmenrah replied. We watched as the miniature cowboys and Romans lead by Jededaiah and Octavius started to walk away. "um yeah," Skipper said turning to the head cowboy, "sorry we kind of had a rough start…" "I'd say," Octavius said. "So are we good Jededaiah?" "Sure…also call me Jed." Jededaiah replied. We then left as Ahkmenrah lead us to the temporary exhibit hall that held the "treasures of London" exhibit.

"So what is Kahmunrah's problem," Marlene said. "He was the black sheep of the family," Ahkmenrah replied, "he was extremely jealous and believed that our parents gave me the best of everything…in fact a year after I became pharaoh he killed me for the throne." "Wow," I said, "that's terrible." "Power Kowalski," Skipper said, "it makes people do terrible things." "Agreed," Ahkmenrah replied, "my parents created the tablet of AHkmenrah so that our family would never be separated…they even built a tomb where we would all be buried. When Kahmunrah was entombed there…he trapped me in my part of the tomb…and I remained in isolation for centuries until my tomb was discovered. My parents were sent to London…my body was sent to Harvard along with my tablet…my brother to a community college."

Ahkmenrah lead us thru the exhibits until we made it to the entrance of the temporary exhibit hall…past the hall of accursive artifacts and next to the hall of avian extinction. I have no intention of going into either of those ever again…and I'm sure Skipper is not happy to see those two exhibit spaces again. Standing at the entrance of the "treasures of London" exhibit was…Sir Lance-a-lot? "Who goes there?" the knight of the round table asked. "Ahkmenrah," Ahkmenrah replied gesturing to us, "my friends here need a audience with my parents."

Shortly…

"Attention members of the royal Egyptian court!" Lance-a-lot heralded, "The Son of the king and pharaoh of Egypt Ahkmenrah! His friends The Penguins of Madagascar Knights of Central Park! And guest." "Um…thanks?" Marlene said, "Also Knights of Central Park?" "Just go along with it," I muttered. "bow for Merenkahre and his queen Shepseheret." The Four of us and Marlene bowed respectfully…good thing Julian isn't here because then he'll demand we bow for him every time. "You may raise," Merenkahre said. "Your majesty," I said, "we have a serious problem…what do you know of the tablet of Kahmunrah." "No," Merenkahre said, "impossible…it was destroyed. This is bad…it could mean the end of everything!"

"Um…so….it can do worst things then bring things to life?" Private asked. "The Tablet of Ahkmenrah brings things to life…but only at night…The Tablet of Kahmunrah can not only bring things back to life as long as the user so desires but it can also summon spirit warriors and bring fictional characters to life…it can even raise an army of the undead." "yeah…that's what happened," Skipper said, "It can also brings things back from the underworld." "I didn't know that," Merenkahre said. "Well Larry did tell me that he sent Kahmunrah into the underworld," Ahkmenrah replied. Who did what? Who his this Larry daily and why is he so awesome? "But there is another darker ability of the tablet…" Merenkahre replied, "If it comes into direct contact with the tablet of Ahkmenrah…it will destroy the sun…and resurrect Set god of destruction and chaos."

Suddenly the doors burst open as Kahmunrah and his Generals walked into the room. "Set the Destroyer?" he replied, "now that is somebody I would like to met." "Kah," Ahkmenrah replied, "If you do this you will be the ruler of nothing! Set will destroy this world!" Shen held up his teleport, "well this been fun…but you can't touch me in the past…goodbye!" With that Shen and his army disappeared in a flash of light. "I hated that peacock anyway," Kahmunrah replied. "Brother what makes you think that I want to rule this world?" Kahmunrah said, "when the look on your face when I destroy it is priceless!"

"Now…I'm only going to ask you this once," Kahmunrah said grabbing a sword, "Give me the golden tablet of Ahkmenrah!" "Run!" Skipper shouted, "secure the tablet! Find Larry daily! WE got this clown!" "No!" Ahkmenrah replied, "The time for running is over." Kahmunrah laughed evilly, "Finally! The final battle I've been waiting centuries for!" "no," Shepseheret said, "please…no." Ahkmenrah turned to his mother, "Sorry mother, but this is my battle…nobody else will die at his hands!" Kahmunrah tossed his brother a sword who quickly caught it. Kahmunrah's Egyptian soldiers formed a perimeter holding their spears at the ready. "Now as the french would say," Kahmunrah said, "En garde!" "En garde!" Ahkmenrah replied.

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Battle for the tablet

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Kahmunrah tossed his brother a sword who quickly caught it. Kahmunrah's Egyptian soldiers formed a perimeter holding their spears at the ready. "Now as the french would say," Kahmunrah said, "En garde!" "En garde!" Ahkmenrah replied. The two quickly met blades as they skillfully deflected each other's blows. "I suggest while Kahmunrah is distracted we secure the tablet," Kowalski said. "where did teddy run off to?" I said. "He said something about setting up a defense near the Ahkmenrah exhibit," Kowalski replied, "with some Union and Confederate troops, Columbus, cavemen, and Huns…wow…never thought I say that sentence." "Where that T-Rex?" I said, "we may need to add some prehistoric scented disinfectant to this mess."

Suddenly a Jed and Octavius drove past in a remote controlled car, "One step ahead of you feathered warriors," Octivius said as the ground started to shake. Kahmunrah turned around notice ripples forming in a nearby cup of water. "What is that?" Kahmunrah said as the T-Rex skeleton broke through a wall and roared in Kahmunrah's face. "Yes!" Kowalski shouted pointing at Kahmunrah, "T-Rex in your face!" And then a Triceratops skeleton slammed into Kahmunrah knocking him across the room. "Well played bony dragons," Lance-a-lot said. "Actually their not dragons," Kowalski said, "there d…" I glared at him and Kowalski said, "you know what ignore me."

"This is a little too weird," Marlene said, "even by your standards!" "weird?" an all too familiar voice said. "Oh no," I said. Julian entered with Mort and Maurice. "Ringtail!" I shouted, "what are you doing here!" "Well the King wanted a late night field-trip to the museum," Julian said. "And your not weirded out?" Marlene said. "what by the magical tablet that brings stuff to life?" Julian said, "Meh…I've seen weirder stuff in Madagascar." "really?" Marlene said. "Well duh, That place is pretty weird," Kowalski said. "You have no idea," Maurice said. "This is no time for one of your weird fairy tales Julian!" I said. "There not tales!" Julian said, "those are real life stories from my amazing life!" "We in the middle of a war here Julian," I said, "not that you ever been in one." Julian opened his mouth to provide a comeback but a glare from Maurice shut him up. "Oh against that Kahmunrah guy?" Julian said, "Ahkmenrah's evil brother…who was ruler of Egypt at one point."

"Wait," Marlene said, "your know them?" "Oh of course," Julian replied, "a king is required to know all the weird magical things that happen in his kingdom." "For the last time!" I said, "New York is not your kingdom!" "Then why did the people give me this crown?" Julian said pointing to said object, "Silly penguin." "So?" Kahmunrah said holding off Ahkmenrah with his sword, "In order to take over this city and then the world? I'll have to kill you?" "No?" Julian said taking his crown off and deepening his voice, "I'm not King Julian I'm…uh…" Julian picked up a banana, "I'm banana guy mike…wait…no…scratch that…" Julian dropped his banana and put on a top hat and put up jazz hands, "I'm Soy…no…I mean…Magic Steve!" "Magic!" a whispery disembodied voice said.

Maurice face-palmed. "Why is he doing a bad impersonation of me?" Kowalski whispered, "and since when do I like magic?" "Magic steve was a lemur who looked like king Julian," Maurice said, "he was a magician…a really bad one…and he tried to take the crown and cut me in half!" "how did you stop him?" I said. "Oh a crocodile ate him," Maurice replied. "So why is Julian impersonating him a good idea?" Marlene said. "It isn't," I replied, "when are any of Julian ideas good ideas?" "Fair point," Marlene replied. "Well then King Julian Soy Sauce Magic Banana guy mike!" Kahmunrah replied, "Prepare to die!"

"Not Today!" Ahkmenrah replied thrusting his sword forward. "It's about time you grew a backbone," Kahmunrah replied skillfully disarming his brother. Ahkmenrah's sword went flying and got impaled in a wall. "You should have seen that coming," Kahmunrah replied as he kicked his brother in the stomach sending him to the ground. "I would stay down If I were you," Kahmunrah replied. "COME ON GET SOME!" Jed replied drive towards us in a remote controlled toy monster truck. A T-Rex rib bone was attached by a rope to it and the T-Rex was right behind him.

"You will not best me beast from a by-gone era!" Kahmunrah replied. The T-Rex stopped and roared in Kahmunrah's face soaking the ancient ruler in spit. "How is that even possible?" I said, "It has no throat!" "Therefore no salivary glands," Kowalski said, "there is only one scientific answer…Magic!" "Magic!" the disembodied voice said. "Stop that!" Kowalski shouted. "Sorry," Mort replied giggling. I then heard the sound of Kowalski drink out of a certain mug and spit water into Rico's face. "Why did you even bring that!" I shouted. "Sorry," Kowalski said holding said mug. "We need to get to Ahkmenrah's tomb!" I shouted, "warn the defenders!" "But what about His allies!" I turned to reveal a whole museum worth of exhibits fighting Kahmunrah's allies.

A mammoth smashed thru a whole battalion of Kai's jombies. Kai tried to absorb the chi of the offending mammoth but got nothing. "Blast!" Kai said, "everything here is either stuffed or made of wax! There not a single drop of…" He turned and saw the eight of us and his eyes glowed, "…CHI." "Ah heck," Rico said. "Run!" I shouted. "The King doesn't take orders from you!" Julian said. "It's not a order," I said, "it's a request. Do you take those?" "Lead the way!" Julian said. We walked through the corridors of the museum until we eventually made it to the hall where Ahkmenrah was exhibited. We arrived to find a stand off at the entrance of the tomb. Teddy Roosevelt, the jackal guards, Union and Confederate troops, Cavemen, Columbus, and some Huns were in defense positions. Shen and a couple of his troops were standing before them with two of Shen's cannon and the weirdest weapon I ever seen.

"What with the weird cart Shen?" I asked. "Where have I seen that thing before?" Kowalski mused. "This?" Shen said, "is a weapon capable of launching 200 firework carrying arrows…up to 500 ft exploding on contact!" "It just a weird too wheeled cart with handles in the back and a weird rectangle with circles in it?" I said. 'Don't you see the arrows sticking out?" Private asked. "what is it called," Kowalski said, "I know this…it's at the tip of my tongue…A ancient Korea weapon that devastated the army of japan…it starts with a W…" "like the what…" "Waitaha!" Kowalski said, "oh I know it's name! This weapon is the…" "Hwach'a!" Shen replied, "Picked some up from a campaign in Korea…heard good things about it from defeated Japanese samurai." "So you weren't running away you just went back to get that," Kowalski said, "but that weapon is intended for distance…not close quarters!" "I have it angled to hit anyone between here and the tablet!" Shen replied, "Now the explorer would survive as he is a statue…the wax figures and well…you…on the other hand…It would really be part of you here, part of your there…and part of you way over there staining the wall!"

"Would you stop using that threat!" I shouted. "You see ice duck," Kahmunrah replied holding his table of Kahmunrah in one hand and dragging Ahkmenrah with the other, "Shen going back to the past was all part of the plan!" "You see with teddy and the other wax figures here distracted with…exploding," Kahmunrah replied, "I would slip in and take the tablet." The Two Jackal guards crossed there spears blocking the entrance. "I don't think these two would let you past," Kowalski said. "I need giant statue guards," Julian said, "MAURICE WHY DON'T WE HAVE GIANT GUARD STATUES!" "Well you never asked," Maurice said. Julian pointed at Maurice and glared at him, "I'll deal with you later!" "I could probably design some," Kowalski said, "All one needs to do…" "Don't even think about it Kowalski," I said, "There are too many things that could go wrong…especially with stuff you create!" "My failure rate is down to sixty percent," Kowalski countered. "that's still not good," Marlene said.

"enough with your prattle!" Kahmunrah replied, "they won't let me in…" Kahmunrah pressed his sword against Ahkmenrah's neck, "unless they receive a direct order!" "Never," Ahkmenrah replied. Suddenly Merenkahre appeared and shouted, "Let him pass!" The Jackal guards raised their spears allowing Kahmunrah entrance. "Father," Kahmunrah replied as he entered, "You are weak!" "Why?" Ahkmenrah replied. "I'm not losing you again," Merenkahre replied, "Your mother would kill me." Shen smiled sadistically as the rest of Kahmunrah's generals appeared. "Yes!" Kahmunrah replied, "after all these years!" Kahmunrah walked out of the tomb both tablets in hand, "Now move it! You are all my prisoners! I need space!" "Destroy that tomb!" Shen shouted at his men. The Hwacha and the two cannon fired severely damaging the artifacts inside the tomb. The Jackal guard statues crashed to the ground their spears hitting the ground uselessly. Shen shifted through the rubble with a satisfied smirk as he chuckled evilly.

"Next stop the main lobby!" Kahmunrah shouted, "the location of your doom!" Kahmunrah's allies grabbed us as he lead us towards the main lobby the tablets shaking wildly in his arms. "shaking magical objects," Kowalski said, "that almost never good." "It means…the end is near," Kahmunrah replied, "The year of Set has now begun! Happy new year!" "but it wouldn't be a whole year," Boss wolf replied. "Quiet fool," Shen replied, "Soon that shall be irrelevant." "Exactly," Kahmunrah replied, "Now you will all stand witness to the end of the world as you know it!" Not on my watch.

(end of chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Return of the nightguard

_Main lobby_

 _9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time_

 _(Kowalski's POV)_

"Now all I have to do is place both tablets against the gate of Kahmunrah!" Kahmunrah replied. Stormtroopers, French-men, Egyptian soldiers, Mongols, Jombies, Shen's troops, mafia, and Russian knights stood behinds us weapons drawn. Shen and boss wolf glared at us while Napoleon, Ivan, Kai, Genghis, and Capone looked around nervously. Darth Vader of course just stood there armed crossed with his trademark heavy breathing. The Emperor Palpatine crackled evilly as Ahkmenrah and his parents bowed their heads in defeat.

 _"And Oh look…Larry Daily no longer of daily devices is a no show," Kahmunrah replied, "too bad so sad…your world is doomed." "but that gate is all the way back in D.C!" Skipper mocked, "so are you going to walk all the real back there?" Kahmunrah laughed, "you fool! The tablet of Kahmunrah doesn't just summon people…" There was a flash and a loud bang as the gate of Kahmunrah appeared before us, "It summons objects!" "now despite you best efforts the world is doomed," Kahmunrah replied as he put the tablet of Ahkmenrah into it slot on the gate. Kahmunrah turned and smiled, "And all of you! Enemies old and new have made excellent adversaries!" "Thank you," Julian said. "I wish clover was here," Maurice muttered. "Why would we need that overly aggressive lemur?" Julian said, "we survived this long without her."_

"He is either extremely stupid or extremely brave," Genghis replied. "I'll go with the latter," Kai said. "wee wee," Napoleon replied. "I don't speak French," Kai replied. "What?" Napoleon, "You uncultured swine!" "I'm not a pig," Kai replied. "forgetta 'bout it," Capone replied. Ivan meanwhile seemed to be in a completely other conversation, "one of these days I will be known as Ivan the awesome." "I'm surrounded by idiots," Shen muttered.

 _"Quiet!" Kahmunrah said, "I got to open the gate!" "Ha!"_ Merenkahre said, "I changed the password on the tablet!" "recently?" Kahmunrah replied. "what? You could never guess!" "Ah yes," Kahmunrah replied as his pressed the squares on the tablet, "PI…Three point one four one five…easy as PI." "What how?" Merenkahre said. "I had a little help from a Einstein," Kahmunrah replied, "forcefully of course." "Do I still get Chicago," Capone asked, "I still kinda want that back." "You never really had Chicago anyway," Skipper replied, "Plus have you even seen Chicago lately?" "Keep your beak shut! Overgrown chicken!" Capone replied. "Trust me overgrown chickens look way different," I replied. "Silence all of you!" Kahmunrah shouted, "I need to concentrate!"

He then proceed to chant in Egyptian as he pressed the tablet of kahmunrah against the tablet of ahkmenrah. That terrible sound filled the air as the gateway to the underworld was opened. Kahmunrah held the glowing tablet of kahmunrah as his chanting intensifier. The Ancient language of Egypt filled the air seeming to fill every corner of creation. "Is it just me or is he getting louder?" Marlene shouted. Darth Vader for his part continued to just stand there completely unaffected by everything. Well he than again he is Darth Vader dark lord of the sith. Everyone else including his "boss" and all his stormtroopers back away in fear. "this wasn't in the agreement," Ivan said. Even Lord Shen and Kai looked around nervously as Kahmunrah's birdman army rushed back out of the gate.

But the hawk-headed warriors looked around nervously as if they knew what Kahmunrah was about to do. "Don't worry," Kahmunrah said adding a few caws for good measure, "there's no giant statues here." The underworld army looked at us in fear as the gate closed behind them. "Now!" Kahmunrah said, "With the power of the tablets of Akhmenrah and Kahmunrah Combined I summon the destroyer! I resurrect the great destroyer of Egypt and now the world! I call forth the great enemy of Ra and Osiris! My Lord Set I summon thy!" "Isn't this how the mummy is created?" Skipper asked. "Which version the Nicolas cage version or the tom cruise version." "I hated the tom cruise version," Skipper replied.

Suddenly laughter filled the air as Anubis himself appeared. "I didn't summon you…you jackal headed fool," Kahmunrah replied. "You're the fool," Anubis said, "Your brother has to summon him too." Kahmunrah turned to his brother, "well then? If you value your life brother…repeat what I just said!" "No," Ahkmenrah said as Kahmunrah's Troops readied their weapons. "Of course," Kahmunrah said, "I done my research…The Guardian of The Tablet can summon Set…and since you named Larry Daily as Guardian…then he can be forced to summon the great destroyer!" "He would never do that," Ahkmenrah said, "especially not for you…" "But he can for you" Kahmunrah said, "it will be so satisfying killing you again." "I'll come back," Ahkmenrah replied. "Not if I destroy your tablet," Kahmunrah said, "and all this…coming back to life will be over for you and your friends."

"at least us mortals will survive to stop you," I said. "How will you do that? when set destroy everything?" Kahmunrah said. "Well we do know how to get a former night-guard's attention," Skipper said. "Yeah cavemen on the roof lighting fires can do that," Private said. Shen turned to boss wolf, "I thought I told you to guard those cavemen?" "Well that Teddy showed up," boss wolf said, "and was speaking softly whilst carrying a big stick…a big heavy stick." "So a wax figure beat you with a big stick?" Shen said. "Speak softly and carry a big stick," Teddy replied holding a big stick. "Well I much prefer a sword," Kahmunrah replied, "Not that he's coming…Larry daily abandoned you! Not the first time I might add!"

Suddenly the front doors opened as a man holding a flashlight entered. "Did someone say my name?" He asked. "Larry Daily," Kahmunrah sneered drawing his sword, "Just the man I wanted to see!" "You want me?" Larry replied, "Night-guard Vs. Crazy madman…round two!" "Why does he look like Ben stiller?" Private asked. "Yeah…I get that a lot," Larry said. "what your not surprised by talking penguins?" Skipper said. "Well when you have my crazy life…you get used to the unexpected." "You tell them Giantor!" Jed shouted, "Your in for it now Kahmadrah!" "Why does he sound like Mr. Alex?" Julian said. "Yes it's uncanny," Maurice said. "I think it's creepy," Mort said. "Hmm…he looks a little like him too…" Julian said, "If he was a human." "I look and sound like a pampered self-centered lion?" Larry said. "Yes that is an accurate description," Julian said, "It was all about Alex, Alex, Alex…when it should be all about the king…that is me."

"Well they did call him the king of new york," Larry replied. "you know about Alex the Lion?" Skipper asked, "really? Even though he hasn't lived here since like…2005?" "I'm a New Yorker of course I know Alex the lion," Larry replied. "Apparently I sound like the late robin Williams," Teddy replied. "Enough with this useless conversation about who we look like or sound like!" Kahmunrah said. "all that really matters is what we smell like together," Julian said staring out into the distance, "Oh Sonya…" Julian suddenly composed himself and said, "I mean…yeah…who cares…moving on!" "Now as the guardian of the tablet," Kahmunrah said, "as since Ahkmenrah refuses…I guess it's up to you to help me."

"Like he would help you," Anubis said. "The Egyptian god of the underworld," Larry said, "that's new…" "Larry Daily No longer of Daily Devices…you will help me!" Kahmunrah said. "But you didn't say the magic word," Larry said. "I am Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty…ruler of all Egypt! I don't say please!" Kahmunrah said. "What do you even need my help for?" Larry said. "I need you to summon Set the Destroyer!" Kahmunrah said. "So he can destroy the world?" Larry said, "I don't think so." "Then your friends will die!" Kahmunrah said. "Now?" Ivan said. "Yes now!" Kahmunrah said. "very well…make them die!" Suddenly a monkey appeared and stuck out his lounge. "Not helping Dexter!" Larry replied. The Monkey spit in Larry direction. "I'll deal with you later!" Larry said pointing at the monkey.

"Lord Shen!" Kahmunrah shouted, "roundup his friends!" "Already done," Shen said as his men and the stormtroopers appeared with all of Larry's friends held prisoner. "Attila?" Larry said as said Hun nodded, "lance-a-lot? Teddy? Jed? Octavius? Sacagawea?" "Dum-dum?" the Easter Island head said. "You never take us alive!" Jed shouted. "what he said," Octavius said. "Kill them!" Kahmunrah shouted. As all manner of swords, guns, spears, hammers, and cannons were aimed at them. "Wait!" Larry shouted, "find…I'll do it! Just…don't hurt my friends." "I'm out," Anubis said as he went back into the underworld. "good no more divine intervention," Kahmunrah said.

Kahmunrah brought a sword to Larry's neck as he chanted in Egyptian. "I don't speak ancient Egyptian," Larry said. "Repeat after me," Kahmunrah said. "With the power of the tablets of Akhmenrah and Kahmunrah Combined I summon the destroyer! I resurrect the great destroyer of Egypt and now the world! I call forth the great enemy of Ra and Osiris! My Lord Set I summon thy!" "really?" Larry said. "Just say it!" Kahmunrah said. "With the power of the…um…tablets of Akhmenrah and Kahmunrah combined," Larry said, "I summon the destroyer! I resurrect the great destroyer of Egypt and now the world!" "Oh long have I waited for this day," Kahmunrah said, "the day Larry daily…the friend of Akhmenrah…the guardian of Brooklyn…the protector of the golden tablet of Akhmenrah…summons his doom!" "I call forth the great enemy of Ra and Osiris," Larry said as Kahmunrah increased the pressure of the sword on his neck, "My Lord Set I summon thy!"

"Now," Larry said moving the sword aside, "let my people go!" "No," Kahmunrah said, "they are the playthings of Sutekh now." "Don't you mean set," Skipper said. "Set is another name for Sutekh the Destroyer," I replied. Suddenly the most terrible laughing I ever heard filled the air as a dark cloud rushed out of the gate of kahmunrah. "Oh great and mighty Sutekh!" Kahmunrah shouted, "rain doom down on Larry daily no longer of daily devices and his friends!" He then chanted something in a language that sounded more ancient than any other language. The dark cloud reformed and Sutekh appeared in all his destructive glory. "Who dares summon the destroyer!" "My lord," Kahmanrah said bowing down before Sutekh, "I am Kahmunrah." "Ah yes," Sutekh said, "the fool that failed to command the army of Horus." "I brought you back!" Kahmunrah said, "I served you loyally!"

"You only serve yourself," Sutekh said before turning to Larry, "Ah Larry Daily I heard so much about you." "Um why don't you take kahmunnoddle and go back to the underworld," Larry said. "Foolish Mortal you dare tell me what to do?" Sutekh replied, "your world will burn! Osiris and all the gods will fall with it. The Gods of Egypt, Olympus, Asgard, and the Hindu will all fall before Sutekh!" "Um," Kai said, "what about spirit warriors?" "Silence!" Sutekh shouted atomizing kai with a wave of his hand. "He'll probably survive that," Shen replied. "He doesn't scare me," Genghis replied. "The Dark side of the force is in turmoil," Vader said. "There has been an awakening in the dark side," the emperor replied. "I did not sign up for this insanity," Napoleon said. "Neither did I," Ivan said. "quiet," Capone said. Kahmunrah men on the other hand had all bowed down before Sutekh. Even the bird-headed warriors had bowed before Sutekh.

The whole place started to shake as Kahmunrah's generals back away in fear. "Until the next time little penguins," Shen replied as he got himself and his army out of here. Capone, Napoleon, and Ivan the terrible back away in fear. Genghis Khan and his troops also back away in fear. "Cowards!" Kahmunrah shouted surrounded by his men, the bird-headed warriors, Vader, and the storm-troopers. "Actually," Sutekh replied "they are actually the smart ones. The Worlds ends now!" A giant crack formed between us and the entrance blocking our escape. Another crack also appeared blocking the way to the rest of the museum. "I'm too young to die!" Julian shouted. "No! now I'll never touch the royal feet!" Mort shouted. "Skipper," Marlene said, "what the plan? Tell me you got a plan!" "Kowalski?" Skipper asked, "options…" "I'm sorry Skipper," I said, "I have none…the end of days has come." "enjoy your last moments with your friends," Kahmunrah told Larry, "while you still go the chance."

Suddenly there was a flash and Sutekh was in chains. Anubis held the chains in his hands and dragged sutekh back into the underworld. "You don't have much time," Anubis said, "the portal to the underworld must be sealed…there things far worst than sutekh…the gate must be destroyed." With that Anubis left with the bird-headed warriors as everyone Kahmunrah summoned turned to dust. "No!" Kahmunrah shouted, "No! No! no!"

(end of chapter seven) 


	9. Chapter Eight: Fall of Kahmunrah(again)

11:00 P.M _Eastern Standard Time_

(Skipper's POV)

Kahmunrah stood there screaming for several minutes before turning to us. "I blame you for this!" Kahmunrah shouted heading our way. "We stop you destroying the world…your welcome," I replied. "No matter," Kahmunrah said, "I still have my loyal men." Kahmunrah shouted an order in Egyptian and his men lowered there spears. "very well than," a new voice said. "What?" Kahmunrah said. "Your not the only one who has a army," Larry said. Suddenly General George Custard appear on a horse along with the rest of Larry's friends, "We will not attack!" "You now that shouting we will not attack when I know your going to attack me doesn't work!" "Charge!" Custard shouted. the battle quickly started Marlene and the Lemurs hitting random soldiers when they could. Dexter was in all the soldier's face punching and biting and kicking. "In you waxy face!" Julian shouted punching one of the Egyptian soldiers in the face.

Teddy was fighting alongside Sacagawea while Columbus lead a group of cavemen. Attila the Hun was leading his same group of Huns while Union and Confederate troops grappled against Kahmunrah's remaining forces. The T-Rex rampaged knocking enemy solders aside while the Triceratops charged sending enemies flying. Sir Lancealot was…well lancing a lot. "Take this you evil fiends!" Lancealot shouted. The four of us was judoing and karate chopping our way towards Kahmunrah. Kahmunrah was holding Ahkmenrah at sword-point, "so brother this is how it ends…you and me…once again." Suddenly Kahmunrah was hit in the head by…a flashlight.

"Hey…it's me that you want," Larry said. "You insolate fool you dare challenge me?" Kahmunrah said swinging his sword at him. Larry blocked the sword with his flashlight, "Oh yes I dare." "Then you die!" Kahmunrah shouted thrusting and swinging at Larry. Larry expertly blocked and counter attack with his flashlight slowly tiring Kahmunrah out. Kahmunrah moved to decapitate Larry but was blocked. Larry then hit Kahmunrah in the knee sending him to the ground. Kahmunrah's sword was then sent flying into the underworld never to be seen again.

"I ask you this again Larry Daily," Kahmunrah said with disbelief on his face, "Who are you?" "I'm just an ordinary guy…who seen extraordinary things," Larry replied, "But you can just call me…the nightguard." Larry then with one shift movement sent Kahmunrah flying into the underworld. "Noooo!" Kahmunrah shouted before we could see him no more. Rico ran up to the gate and quickly loaded it up with explosives. Private jumped up and grabbed the tablet of Akhmenrah. He than ran over to an exhausted Akhmenrah and handed the tablet to him. "thank you," Akhmenrah replied. The gate quickly closed as Rico turned to me, "Ka-boom?" I nodded before shouting, "Fire in the hole!"

Rico hit the detonator and the gate of kahmunrah was destroyed. Never again will someone be able to unleash the horrors of the Egyptian underworld. "Yes!" Kowalski shouted, "we did it! Um…Skipper there's still the matter of retrieving the super-plane from D.C." "Oh right," I said, "can't leave that there." "Oh come on back to the sewers!" Marlene shouted. "I'm good," Julian said as he left with Maurice and mort. "I think that's enough crazy stuff for me tonight," Maurice said. "See you soon penguins!" Mort shouted. "Oh mort your so annoying!" Julian shouted before kicking mort out of the building. Mort spun around in the revolving door before slamming into a pole outside. "I'm okay!" Mort shouted. Julian and Maurice then exited out the automatic doors. "Oh I'll love pushing this button," Julian said as the automatic door closed…then opened….then closed…then opened.

"Ringtail!" I shouted, "just leave already!" "Oops…" Julian said, "sorry…wait one more push…please…" "Fine one more push," I said. Julian pushed the button and the door swung open and a few moments later swung shut. "skipper do we got to go in the sewers," Marlene said, "can't we use that nifty teleport thing of something?" "Kowalski?" I said. Kowalski held it up, "it's needs charging," He replied. "Actually," Larry said, "I think I know someone who can help you…"

Midnight

Museum entrance

A old-fashioned plane landed in front of the museum and a door opened. "Wait a moment," Marlene said, "it that…it can't be…it her plane" "I guess you get to see Amelia Earhart anyway," Private said. said female pilot appeared in the doorway of the plane, "So Larry…I got your telegram," Amelia said. "Yeah," Larry said, "can you get these guys to the Smithsonian…they left something of their's back there…" "Good I was just on my way back there…" Amelia said, "have to get back to my museum you know." Marlene was the first to climb in, "I'm your biggest fan," Marlene said, "I have so many question to ask you…" "Um…okay," Amelia said as we all piled into the plane. The door closed and we were off. Some time later I turned to Kowalski and said, "I think I have an idea for our next trip…" "Please don't say Egypt," Kowalski muttered.

The End


	10. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of Loch Ness

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
